


Heavy Breathing

by zungeonsandzaddies



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Car Sex, Darryl POV, Glenn POV, Jealous Darryl, M/M, Quickies, Quiet Sex, a little oakson As A Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungeonsandzaddies/pseuds/zungeonsandzaddies
Summary: Darryl was driving. Ron was napping. Glenn and Henry were in the back.Were they… whispering to each other? No, it wasn’t voices. Or words. The sounds were more… breaths.Darryl’s stomach sank as a realization dawned on him.
Relationships: Christmas Rock, Glenn Close/Henry Oak
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23
Collections: Glenn-Centric Fanfics, Henry-Centric Fanfics





	1. Driver

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much porn w/o plot... but idk, Darryl's got a lot going on.

Darryl would never let anyone drive his car. He was very particular about some things, and one of those things was his white Honda Odyssey. No food in the car, no drinks without lids, no trash left on or under or between the seats, no shoes on the leather or really anywhere that wasn’t the floor. Of course, most of those rules went out the window once they were in the Forgotten Realms. Except for seatbelts. Darryl always made the other dads wear their seatbelts no matter what. 

Sometimes it was a fight for shotgun between the dads, but most of the time they were pretty flexible. Henry and Darryl liked to plan ahead together, talk about where they were going and what they were going to do, so Henry often got the passenger seat. Sometimes, though, particularly when Henry was feeling tired or out of sorts (or emotionally drained from, say, losing his kids for the second time), Glenn would take the front seat. He liked to roll down the windows, see the expanse of land stretched out before them, play with the dials on the dashboard (which Darryl did not appreciate). Sometimes Ron would sit in the front, particularly on longer drives, because he got carsick if he sat in the back for too long. 

On this particular afternoon, Ron was sitting in the front. He had his eyes closed, and no one knew if he was actually asleep or just trying to avoid nausea. More and more often, Darryl found that Ron would end up in the front seat. He missed having Henry up there. Not for any particular reason, not because Henry brought him comfort or compassion or made his chest feel warm—Henry just talked to him. Kept him company. Henry was a true friend. 

The sun had been beating down on them all day long, but it was finally descending behind a line of tall trees. Darryl lifted his sunglasses from his eyes. 

“How are you two doing back there?” He called back to Glenn and Henry, eyeing them from the rearview mirror. 

Henry cleared his throat. “Hm? Oh, we’re fine, Darryl.”

“Remember to let me know if you need a bathroom break before it becomes an emergency. I don’t like having to find a stop on short notice.” 

Glenn chuckled in a frankly annoying way. “Okay, Dad, we know.”

“No need for s-PEE-d quite yet!” Henry chimed, and Glenn visibly cringed. 

“Ron, how about you, buddy?” Darryl asked, just in case the man was awake. 

Ron mumbled something in his sleep about soups just being salads with too much dressing.

“Better safe than sorry,” Darryl murmured to himself. 

He continued driving. 

The sun sank further beneath the trees and the wheels kicked up dust on the gravelly road behind them. Ron snored gently next to Darryl, letting out the softest little vocalized hum as he breathed out. 

“Ow!” Darryl heard a shout from the backseat.

“What’s going on back there? You alright, Henry?”

He glanced in the rearview mirror, and Henry had his hand over the bottom half of his face. Glenn had his legs draped over Henry’s lap, and he was lounging sideways against the door. It didn’t look very comfortable, but Glenn was always reclining somewhere, whether it was comfortable or not. 

“Yeah yeah yeah, I’m fine,” Henry responded. Darryl thought he saw Glenn smirk, but he was a firm believer in keeping one’s eyes on the road, so he didn’t bother to double check. 

The sky darkened slowly, and stars began to appear. Every now and then, Darryl would find himself looking for the dippers, or perhaps Orion’s Belt, only to remember the stars weren’t the same here as they were on Earth. Henry had been sketching this new night sky in his notebook whenever he got the chance, and Darryl enjoyed observing the precision and care with which he placed each tiny star on the page. But it still saddened him. He never thought he’d find comfort in the night sky until the night sky he knew was gone. Maybe he’d never see it again. 

Darryl drove on. He heard movement from the backseat and glanced at his watch. It had been hours since anyone but Ron took a nap; about time those two settled in to get a bit of sleep. Darryl himself was getting a bit tired. Soon they’d have to stop for the night. 

Ron had his knees pulled up to his chest. How he fit his entire body on that seat, Darryl would never understand. He seemed peaceful, though. 

Muffled sounds drifted from the back seat to the front. Henry didn’t usually snore or talk in his sleep. He certainly moved a lot (the man couldn’t relax even while asleep), but he didn’t make sounds. And when Glenn was out, he was out like the dead. 

Were they… whispering to each other? No, it wasn’t voices. Or words. The sounds were more… breaths. 

Darryl’s stomach sank as a realization dawned on him.

Though it was getting dark, it wasn’t yet too dark to see the men in the back of the minivan. 

After ensuring he was on a long, straight stretch of road so he wouldn’t veer off accidentally, Darryl looked to the rearview mirror once again.

Henry was straddling Glenn’s lap, facing the back of the car. The tousled hair on the back of his head was pressed up against the hood, his face crammed into the crook of Glenn’s neck. His body moved up and down, just barely, but at a very steady rhythm. 

Darryl’s eyes moved up from where Henry’s bare thighs connected with the guitarist’s—

And locked eyes with Glenn. 

Glenn looked surprised to be staring into Darryl’s eyes all of a sudden, but then he smiled. A disgustingly greasy, smug smile. 

And Darryl, no matter how much he wished to, could not look away. 

Darryl watched as Glenn’s hips thrust against Henry’s. Huffs of barely-contained groans escaped Henry’s mouth. 

And Glenn just kept smiling. 

The hand around Henry’s waist slid around and down between Glenn and Henry, where Darryl’s eyes couldn’t follow. 

Henry let out a high-pitched moan. 

Glenn began panting, and in only a few more thrusts, Henry was shuddering on top of him, his body jerking with an orgasm. Glenn kept pumping into him, and just as Henry’s body went completely lax, Glenn’s gaze finally freed Darryl as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he came. 

Darryl’s eyes focused back in front of the car. Miraculously, they hadn’t driven off the road, but they also hadn’t driven very far at all. Apparently Darry’s foot had let off the gas while he was distracted. 

Beside him, Ron scooted in his seat and wrapped his arms tighter around his knees. He leaned around the side of his seat, his eyes still closed, and said, “Uh, hey, can you guys keep it down?” 

Heavy breaths emanated from the back. 

Darryl released his death grip on the steering wheel. 

Someone chuckled, softly, breathily. 

Bodies moved, clothing rustled. 

Someone sighed contentedly.

Was it Henry?

Darryl lowered his foot back onto the gas and kept driving in silence, Glenn’s smug smile burned into his retinas.


	2. Backseat Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same scene. Different story.

Glenn fucking loved car rides. It was a good thing he did, since he was on the road so often on a regular basis. When he was on road trips, everything happened in the car. While one person was driving, the others were eating or sleeping or, yeah, sometimes fucking. You had to make the most of the time you had between gigs. Sometimes you were driving all day to get to the next state for your show that night, and they were all just humans with needs.

Yeah, Glenn had fucked both his bandmates at one point or another. A few times, he had orgies with them, if they were staying overnight in a city and could let other people in on the party. He didn’t make a habit out of putting any romance or emotions into it, though. That wasn’t his style. Glenn had someone he loved, and that was Nick. He didn’t need romantic partners. 

So, after about two days driving around the Forgotten Realms, Glenn already clocked the vibes. He’d definitely be fucking Henry at some point, since the man was in an open marriage or whatever the fuck. He’d probably fuck Darryl, though that’d be more of a challenge considering the rosary hanging from the rearview mirror. But no person, not even a devout Catholic, was safe from Glenn Close on an extended road trip. 

And Ron… Well, Glenn honestly didn’t know what the fuck was up with Ron in general. Maybe they’d fuck if things got really desperate. Only time would tell. 

Glenn found that Henry was his favorite person to sit next to on drives. He and Darryl didn’t really have anything to talk about, and Darryl cramped his style by nagging at him every time he put his feet on the dashboard. Ron slept on most drives or occupied his time counting his business cards over and over and over again. But Henry… Even though they were very different people, Henry made decent conversation. And Glenn quickly discovered that teasing Henry was both incredibly easy and fun as hell. They developed a rapport, bantering, and if Glenn let Henry go on about rocks long enough, he’d at least pretend to find Glenn’s alien landing theories mildly interesting. 

In more recent days, they’d broken down a few physical barriers between them, too. It started with Henry dozing off on Glenn’s shoulder. Then Glenn stopped trying to keep out of Henry’s personal space when he needed a new position to recline in. Sometimes their knees would touch. Or their shoulders. Sometimes, if Henry was really tense, Glenn would rest his elbow on the top of the seat and work the knots out of Henry’s neck. One time Henry was sitting sideways on the seat, his feet up on the leather (though he took his shoes off first out of respect for Darryl’s dumb rules), and throughout the bumpy car ride, his feet slipped under Glenn’s thighs. Neither of them commented on it. Neither of them seemed to mind. 

On this particular afternoon, the two of them were sitting in the back once again. Darryl had seemed a bit disappointed when Henry said he’d let Ron have the front, and Glenn figured it was because the weird little businessman wasn’t easy to bounce ideas off of. Darryl was in a planning mood today. 

The sun had been beating down on them all day long, but it was finally descending behind a line of tall trees. With the sunset came a strange sense of peace… the world would be going to sleep soon, and the dads had made it another day without getting themselves killed. 

Henry was looking pensively out the window. His knee bumped Glenn’s as the minivan jumped over a pothole, and he instinctively put a hand over Glenn’s knee in apology. His eyes snapped up to Glenn’s, and the rock-and-roller smiled, waving his hand dismissively. 

Henry’s hand stayed on his knee longer than it had to, and static electricity passed between them. With the warm colors of dusk behind him, Henry looked almost angelic. His golden brown hair, dirty and tangled from their adventures, created a sort of halo around Henry’s head. Glenn couldn’t stop looking. And Henry didn’t stop looking back. 

“How are you two doing back there?” Darryl’s voice cut into the space between them, and Henry retracted his hand just as the driver’s eyes rose to the rearview mirror. 

Henry cleared his throat. “Hm? Oh, we’re fine, Darryl.”

“Remember to let me know if you need a bathroom break before it becomes an emergency. I don’t like having to find a stop on short notice.” 

Glenn chuckled, rolling his eyes. Darryl was always treating them like children. “Okay, Dad, we know.”

“No need for s-PEE-d quite yet!” Henry chimed. Fucking hell. Glenn’s face scrunched up, and he gave Henry a look that was nothing short of disappointed.

Darryl asked Ron if he needed a bathroom break, but the man was clearly asleep. Silence fell over the Odyssey once again. 

Glenn rolled his shoulders. His back was getting stiff from sitting in the same position for so long. After kicking his shoes off and with one fluid movement, he slung one leg and then the other up onto Henry’s empty lap and sank back against the car door. 

Henry looked down in surprise at the legs in his lap, then locked eyes with their owner. Glenn raised an eyebrow, almost challengingly. 

Henry just settled a hand on Glenn’s ankle. 

Ah. So they were playing the same game. Perfect. 

Henry began to rub circles into Glenn’s ankle with his thumb, staring down at his own movements. Glenn stared, too. The repetition, the slight pressure, the care with which Henry’s thumb moved… Glenn was almost uncomfortable. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been touched so intimately. 

The geologist turned his head and his eyes met Glenn’s. Something was swimming within that gaze that Glenn hadn’t seen before.

Henry leaned in closer, bracing a hand against the seat next to Glenn’s side. Glenn sat up straighter and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips into Henry’s. 

The sharp inhale through Henry’s nose told Glenn he wasn’t expecting his friend to make a move so quickly, and Glenn smiled into those soft lips. He knew he was a good kisser, always had been, and Henry was proving to have quite the impressive skillset to match. 

Glenn pried those lips open, tongue teasing at his upper lip, his teeth. As Henry let out a soft sound of pleasure, Glenn sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down. 

“Ow!” Henry shouted, recoiling immediately with his hand over his mouth. Betrayal mixed with arousal lit a fire in his eyes. 

From the front seat, Darryl called back, “What’s going on back there? You alright, Henry?”

“Yeah yeah yeah, I’m fine,” Henry responded. Glenn didn’t even try to hide his smirk. A chuckle rumbled low in his chest. 

Darryl continued driving, and Henry continued looking at Glenn in… that way. Glenn stayed put, waiting for Henry to come back to him. 

He didn’t have to wait long. Henry, silently stealthy, came barreling towards him and pressed his lips back against Glenn’s. They kissed silently, with fervor, their heavy breathing echoing loudly in each other’s ears, silent to the rest of the world. 

The guitarist threaded dexterous fingers into that mop of hair, and tugged Henry’s head to the side to access his neck. With teeth and tongue, Glenn kissed pink and purple marks into Henry’s skin, eliciting barely audible gasps from his lips. 

He let his legs drop from Henry’s lap back to his side of the car, and Henry quickly pressed his body up against Glenn’s. Fingers slipped under that earthy green button-down and splayed out over hot skin. They continued kissing, Glenn pressing his palm into Henry’s lower back, Henry fumbling for the zipper on Glenn’s tight, ripped jeans. 

Glenn broke the kiss and hooked a thumb into the waistband of Henry’s cargo shorts, gazing into those stormy blue eyes. Electricity buzzed between them again, threatening to spark and explode if they waited a moment longer. 

Henry backed off of Glenn and unfastened his shorts, wiggling them off his tight little yoga bod. Glenn undid his jeans, the sound of the zipper shockingly loud in the quiet minivan, and tugged them down just enough to release his hardening dick. 

Henry’s eyes dropped down to Glenn’s lap, and his lips parted. Glenn would really prefer that he just hop on and start riding him, but Henry did seem like someone who liked to appreciate the gifts he was presented with. 

Glenn himself couldn’t deny that the sight of Henry’s blushing hard cock was mouth-wateringly sweet. He swallowed thickly. Oh, this was going to be fucking good. 

Slowly, painfully slowly compared to the speed at which they had previously been moving, Henry maneuvered onto Glenn’s lap. He looked down, the fading daylight casting a reddish-purple hue over Glenn’s sharp features. The man below him licked his lips slowly, eliciting a shuddering breath from Henry’s parted lips. Their cocks pressed together, throbbing against each other, and both men fought not to move. 

Glenn lifted his hand up to Henry’s face and, without even blinking, the golden-haired man extended his tongue to coax the index finger into his mouth. He sealed his lips around the digit, releasing a long breath through his nose as he swirled his tongue around it. A low rumble of a groan began in Glenn’s chest, and his cock twitched. Fucking hell. Henry Oak did fuck after all.

With a soft pop, Glenn extracted his finger from Henry’s pink lips. The man raised himself up, his neck craned against the hood of the car, allowing Glenn to place his newly wet finger against the sensitive skin of Henry’s anus. He pressed inside, past the outer ring of muscle, causing Henry to gasp above him. Steadily, with laser focus, Glenn slid the finger in and out, opening Henry up. He made quick work of it, as quick as he could, as the man’s stuttered breaths and twitching muscles sent all the blood in Glenn’s body straight to his groin. Two fingers later, Henry was shaking with need, gripping the back of Glenn’s head for support. 

“Please,” he whispered, for only Glenn to hear. 

God, Glenn couldn’t wait to be inside this fucking hippie.

Glenn raised his other hand to his mouth and coated his palm with saliva before slicking up his throbbing cock. He extracted his fingers from Henry, drawing out an airy breath from the man with them, and positioned himself where his fingers had just been.

Glenn’s tip teased Henry’s entrance, and as soon as he felt it there, Henry sank down around the awaiting prick.

Both men stopped breathing. Henry was so fucking tight, so hot, Glenn could feel every twitch of his muscles from within him. He wrapped an arm around Henry’s waist and held on tight. 

Henry, after clenching a fist into Glenn’s thick hair, rotated his hips once.

Both men gasped. And they were on their way. 

Henry moved with reckless abandon on Glenn’s lap, rising up as much as he could in the compact space of the minivan before plunging back down, taking Glenn’s entire member with shallow breaths. He moved up and down, up and down, and Glenn expertly matched his pace with thrusts of his hips to create a rhythm. 

As they found their rhythm and Henry adjusted fully to Glenn’s size, the geologist choked out a breath that wanted desperately to be a moan and crammed his face into the crook of Glenn’s neck. He bit into Glenn’s shirt in an effort to remain quiet, and Glenn only thrust harder. 

After pressing a searing kiss into the pulse point in Henry’s neck, Glenn glanced up—

And locked eyes with Darryl. 

Glenn’s first thought was one of dread. Fuck. They hadn’t been quiet enough, it wasn’t yet dark enough. But then he noticed the precise look in Darryl’s eyes. The dilated pupils. The smallest indent between his eyebrows, indicating concern, focus, shock, or perhaps… intrigue. 

Oh. 

_Oh._

A grin split across Glenn’s face. 

Darryl hadn’t been disappointed that Ron was sitting in the front, he was disappointed that Henry wasn’t. 

Darryl hadn’t really wondered if they had needed a bathroom break, he was just looking for an excuse to talk to Henry.

Darryl hadn’t cared what happened when Henry shouted, he had only cared that Henry was okay.

This was too good to be true. 

Motherfucker had a big fat crush on Henry Oak. 

And hell, if Glenn didn’t find that blazing fire in his mirrored eyes hot as fuck. 

Darryl watched as Glenn’s hips thrust against Henry’s. Huffs of barely-contained groans escaped Henry’s mouth. 

And Glenn just kept smiling. 

The hand around Henry’s waist slid around and down between Glenn and Henry, where Darryl’s eyes couldn’t follow. Long fingers closed around Henry’s leaking cock. 

Henry let out a high-pitched moan. 

Fucking. Hot. 

Glenn began panting, hips bucking harder and faster and _deeper_ into Henry, hitting his prostate, and in only a few more thrusts, Henry was shuddering on top of him, his body jerking with an orgasm. Glenn kept pumping into him as he came, feeling his muscles spasm with his release, his hot, sticky cum bursting from his twitching cock. Finally, just as Henry’s body went completely lax, Glenn’s gaze finally freed Darryl as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he came harder than he’d come in months. 

Jolts of electricity ran through Glenn’s body as he spilled into Henry, who gasped softly at the sensation. Tremors moved throughout him, and the only thing keeping him grounded was the weight of Henry’s body against his chest. 

Glenn’s muscles gave out, and he melted back into the leather seat behind him. When the exhausted man found the will to open his eyes again, he only saw the brim of Darryl’s baseball cap in the rearview mirror. 

Ron’s voice registered in Glenn’s ears. It sounded like it was a mile away. “Uh, hey, can you guys keep it down?” 

Heavy, ragged, synchronized breaths filled the air around the two men in the backseat. 

Henry lifted his head from Glenn’s shoulder and their eyes met. Almost as if only then remembering he still had Glenn nestled deep inside his ass, a look of apology crossed over Henry’s face, and he jerkily lifted himself up and released Glenn’s softening cock. 

Glenn just ran the cleaner of his two hands through Henry’s hair, chuckling softly, breathily. 

Henry smiled sheepishly and awkwardly toppled back onto his side of the car. His and Glenn’s shirts were streaked with cum, and after muttering a string of kid-friendly curses at the liquid seeping out of his ass, Henry struggled to slip his cargo shorts back on before too much cum got on Darryl’s nice leather seats. 

Well. Glenn certainly wouldn’t want to be sitting in a puddle of someone else’s cum, but if Darryl’s car was where Henry’s priorities lay… to each his own, he supposed. 

Glenn tucked himself back into his pants and sat up straight in the seat again. 

He looked over at Henry, and was somewhat put off to be met with a look of such affection. 

The electricity between them had dissipated, but the energy, the elastic, the pull was still there. 

Henry scootched closer to Glenn, rested his head on that leather-padded shoulder, and sighed contentedly. 

Glenn stared at the back of Darryl’s head. 

He thought about Darryl listening to their heavy breathing.

He thought about Darryl watching with emerald green envy as Glenn drove into Henry.

He thought about Darryl facing Henry when they finally stopped driving—Henry, who would innocently have no idea that Darryl had watched him fall apart in Glenn’s arms.

They kept driving in silence, and Glenn’s lips curled into a smug smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew first smut fic... I think that went pretty okay

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [stick shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568120) by [aelescribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelescribe/pseuds/aelescribe)




End file.
